Insomnia becomes her
by Clare Edwards-Plath
Summary: Clare thought she was over Eli, but she finally realized she isn't She's suffering from insomnia and can't get him out of her head. ElixClare with some Imogen and Adam thrown in  :
1. Damn Eli Goldsworthy!

God damn Eli Goldsworthy. God damn him!

Why was I still thinking about him after that show he put on last week? He was crazy, and he had that stupid Imogen to thank.

I knew he was insane...but I still couldn't stop thinking about him. He somehow found his way into all my writing and thoughts. Even my dreams. I just HATED that Imogen! And I hated myself for still loving him.

"Clare? Clare!" I heard Ali say, shaking me. I woke up with a gasp.

"What? Huh?" I wiped some drool off my chin and blushed a little. "Sorry...late work session last night. I'm having total writer's block." I rubbed my eyes.

"It's fine. Just try not to sleep while we're actually supposed to be learning." Ali laughed. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

I was thankful when the bell for lunch finally rang. I was starving. "Hey Clare, Sav wants to know if you want to go to the Dot for lunch." Ali called to me.

I looked at my squished sack lunch then nodded. "Sounds great." I shut my locker and walked to Ali, smiling weakly.

"We can talk if you want." She said quietly."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"I know you better than that." She glared at me.

"Fine. But not now. Later."

"Fine." She sighed in defeat. We walked to Sav's car and got in, me yawning and rubbing my head.

"You okay, Clare?" Sav looked at me, concerned.

"Yeah, never better. Just late night work session. No biggie." I said while yawning. I rubbed my eyes then looked out the window. I saw Eli then Imogen walk out and I felt my heart sink. As I saw them sit outside on a bench, I could have sworn my heart dropped into the pit of my stomach.

"Clare?" Ali looked at me as if she asked a question. Only, I didn't hear anyone ask a question.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you wanted to come over Friday."

"Oh. Yeah, sure. Sounds great." I smiled and nodded before looking back out the window. Watching the landscape rush past the car made me feel a little bit better. I wanted to stop stressing for a while.

Not only was my situation with Eli setting my stress levels at an all time high, my parents were also back to fighting. I closed my eyes and thought back to the day Eli told me to write the letter to my parents.

"_Something that pisses you off?" He looked at me._

"_Besides my English partner?" I looked back at him. He smirked and made a mock "hurt" face._

"_Ouch."_

I opened my eyes when I felt the car stop. The smile quickly left my face when I came back down to reality. Sighing, I got out of the car and walked inside. The Dot was my favorite eatery, then again it was just about EVERYONE'S favorite joint.

I sat at Ali and I's usual booth and grabbed a menu.

"Wanna split the 'cookie monster'?" Ali asked me. I laughed.

"We haven't even had lunch yet."

"Who says we can't have ice cream for lunch." She smiled. I laughed again.

"Sure, why not." I smiled then stopped when I saw Eli and Imogen walk in. "I...I have to get some air." I walked outside, brushing past Eli and Imogen and coughing. "Oh gosh..." I rubbed my stomach.

I felt like I was going to puke. Ali must have picked up on it, or just saw Imogen and Eli walk in, because she quickly came after me. "Are you okay, Clare?"

"What does a panic attack feel like?" I started to breathe heavier.

"Don't be so melodramatic. Just calm down." She rubbed my back and my breathing returned to normal. "I thought you were over him."

"I did too." I looked through the window at Eli, laughing at something Imogen said probably. Either way he was laughing. I felt a pain in my chest. Was it possible for your heart to hurt? That's definitely what was happening to me.

"Come on, Clarebear." Ali walked me inside. I hid my face behind my jacket collar then sat down across from Ali. I looked up to the counter and caught Eli's eye for just a second before quickly looking at the menu.

He paused then continued talking. "So. Cookie monster then?" I smiled weakly. Ali smiled weakly back.

"Yeah." Ali nodded. Sav looked from her to me.

"I don't want to know." He shook his head. Ali and I had to laugh at that.

* * *

><p>"No, you really don't." We laughed again.<p>

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed as we walked out. "Who knew I could eat THAT much chocolate." I laughed, rubbing my stomach.

"I know. I thought I was going to explode after that last bite." Ali laughed.

"Well, at least I'll have plenty of sugar to keep me awake during class." I looked at my watch. "Oh no!"

"What?" Sav asked.

"We only have like...5 minutes to get back!" I yelled.

"Shoot!" He quickly got into the car and Ali and I followed suit quickly. He started the car and pulled out of his parking space before making the journey back to school.

"4 minutes!" I said nervously, biting my lip. I looked out the window and another memory flashed through my mind.

"_As your boyfriend it's my job to protect you!" He said, angry but also concerned._

_I looked up at Eli and sighed. "I never asked you to do that."_

"_Well if not me, who?" _

I shook my head, coming back to reality again. I looked out the window as we pulled into the school parking lot. "Perfect. 3 minutes to spare." I got out and ran to my locker, grabbing my books then running to Math.

I took my seat and smiled slightly. "Sorry." I whispered to the teacher, breathing a bit hard from running.

"It's fine, Clare." He replied. I nodded and got out my notebook. Then I grabbed my pencil and began taking notes. For some reason, I couldn't focus. Math was always one of my greatest subjects.

As I was gathering my thoughts, I heard my name called. "Huh?" I looked up.

"The answer, Clare." replied the teacher.

"Oh uhh..." I looked at the board. "Five...?" Everyone laughed. I blushed and looked down.

"That's incorrect, Clare..." Everything after that was a blank. I opened my eyes and found myself in the nurse's office.

"What the..." I looked around.

"Oh, finally you're awake!" Said the nurse, smiling at me.

"What the heck happened?"

"You fainted. In math class." That would make sense. I guess the sleep deprivation was getting to me.

"What time is it?" I mumbled, rubbing my head.

"Just after 1:30." She smiled again. I was out for half an hour? "When's the last time you slept?"

I honestly couldn't remember. The dreams of Eli and late working hours kept me awake. "Um...Saturday?" It was now Tuesday. The nurse looked at me with concern.

"Insomnia?" I nodded.

"You need to see a doctor for that, if it's because this big of a problem." She nodded promptly. "But for now, just sleep here. I'll call your parents and they-"

"No!" I shouted before I could stop myself. She looked at me, shocked. "I-I mean..why bother them? I'll be fine. I just need some rest, right?" The last thing I needed was my parents arguing over me not getting enough sleep.

She nodded once. "I'll leave you to rest now. Sleep well." She smiled warmly then left. I lay down and closed my eyes. I saw Eli's face and smiled.

His gorgeous smile suddenly turned into a look of anger and disgust. I heard the words playing over in my dream.

"_I don't love you anymore. I'm free!" He declared, standing up._

"_You need help." I said._

"_I have all the help I need." Imogen appeared behind him._

"No!" I sat up quickly and opened my eyes, breathing heavily. I rubbed my head, which was now pounding. "Ugh..." I looked at my watch. 2:45. School was still letting out when I got up and walked out of the nurse's office.

"Clare?" I heard Adam say. "Clare!" He smiled and walked to me. "Hey. I heard about your little stunt in math. Great way to get out of a test." He nudged me. I laughed.

"As great as that would have been, that's not exactly what happened." He looked at me suddenly concerned as we stopped at my locker.

"What's wrong?"

"I haven't been...sleeping very well since, well since last week." I grabbed my book from my locker. Adam nodded.

"Since Eli yelled at you..." He looked down. I nodded and shut my locker. "If it's any consolation, I'm on your side. I've always rooted for you and Eli." He laughed a little. I smiled softly.

"Thanks. Hey, do you wanna walk home with me?" I looked at him.

"Sure. Just let me tell Drew. Meet you outside?" He looked at me. I nodded then he left.

I smiled then walked outside, carrying all my books in my arms.

"Sorry!" I heard a voice say as they bumped into me, sending my books falling onto the ground.

"It's fine." I replied, reaching for my English book. My hand met a familiar hand covered with rings and bracelets. I looked up and my eyes met Eli's. "Um...I..."

"My fault..." He said, picking up my books and standing up. I stood up after him and nodded.

"No. It was mine. I wasn't looking." I forced a smile as he handed me my books. "Just a bit um...dazed."

He chuckled softly. I had to smile as I saw his familiar smile, if only for a moment. "yeah. I heard about your fainting incident in math." He laughed. "Smoke bombs and now fainting, what will Clare Edwards think of next?"

"Thanks, but it wasn't a diversion or a way to get out of a test." I laughed a little. "I haven't been getting much sleep lately due to my um...homework. Writing and such...I've had writer's block lately." I shrugged. He nodded.

"I know the feeling..." He cleared his throat. His crazy seemed to be gone, but maybe it was wishful thinking. "But hey, I'm sure it will work." He nodded. "Nice seeing you."

"We have English together. I sit behind you." I looked at him, feeling like I was about to cry.

"Right." He nodded. "See you around, Clare." He nodded then walked past me. I felt tears threatening to fall.

"Hey, you two talked without yelling." Adam laughed a little

"Yeah." I nodded, my voice hoarse. "Call the Vatican, a miracle has happened!" I laughed lightly, wiping my eyes. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough..." He looked at me then hugged me tightly. "He'll come back to us...I promise." He whispered.

I cried and buried my face in his shirt. "How do you know?"

"Because Eli is too stubborn to be what someone else wants."


	2. We could have had it all

"Love you, too mom." I smiled as I walked upstairs to my room. I sighed and set my bag on my beg, changing out of my uniform and into my comfy sweats and t-shirt. I ran my fingers through my hair then sat at my computer.

"Okay..." I took a deep breath then put my fingers on the keys. "Just...type." I was saying the words but my fingers weren't moving. I groaned. "Please!" I frowned then put my hands in my lap. "Why is this so hard!" I yelled.

"Clare?" My mom looked in my door. I jumped. "Why are you yelling?"

"I'm sorry, mom." She sounded like she just woke up. But it was only 6, right? I looked at the clock. Midnight? "I..I won't wake you again. I'm sorry." I smiled weakly.

"Okay sweetie." She mumbled sleepily. "Go to bed soon. Night. Love you."

"Love you, too mom." I nodded and she left. I rubbed my head and sighed. "I've been sitting here for six hours? Wait..." I typed in and looked up sleep deprivation.

"After 72 hours one can experience micronaps, or sleeping with your eyes open..." I stopped reading and sighed.

"That explains in." I leaned back in my chair and yawned. "I need coffee." I got up and walked downstairs as quietly as I could. "Coffee, coffee." I looked around. "Coffee!" I grabbed whatever was in the pot and poured it into a cup.

I took a sip then made a face. My dad's coffee, strong and black. I coughed. "This will work." I walked back to my room and set it down on my desk. I looked at my bed then got up and lay down. Maybe if I got some sleep, I'd be able to write.

I closed my eyes and started to feel myself fall asleep. I smiled a little then stopped when I saw Eli's face.

"_I don't love you anymore. I'm free!" He stood up._

"_You need help." I looked up at him._

"_I have all the help I need." He stared at me then Imogen appeared behind him. _

I couldn't wake up, I needed the sleep. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to ignore the scene that continued through my mind.

I watched as Eli poured his pills out into the trash can again then watched him walk away. I woke up with a gasp and started panting. "Damn him!" I sat up and looked at the clock. 4:30. Better I guess. I got up and walked to my computer.

I suddenly knew exactly what I needed and wanted to write.

I walked into English nervously and sat in my usual seat behind Eli. I turned the envelope containing the simple letter over and over in my hands. "Hey um Eli...this is for you." I handed the letter to him as he sat down. "Don't read it yet, please. I don't want to be humiliated right now..." I took a deep breath and nodded then sat back down.

I listened to our teacher drone on and on about the significance of Shakespearean writing and other stuff but tuned her out. I couldn't stop thinking about the letter I gave Eli. It wasn't very long, one page front and back, but I was still worried.

I said a lot in that one-well two technically-page. Did I spell-check everything correctly? Did I use proper grammar? Punctuation? And why was I still stressing over Eli correcting my work.

"Clare?" I was shaken out of my thoughts by our teacher's voice calling my name.

"Yes?"

"How many adaptations of Romeo and Juliet are there?" She looked at me. She knew this was one of my favorite topics. I cleared my throat.

"Well, there's West Side Story, the famous Romeo and Juliet love story between two lovers of different gangs. And there's the movie, with Leonardo DiCaprio. Those are probably the more famous ones." I looked around. "But there's always different Romeo and Juliet love stories because it's such a classic love affair that people love seeing it done, no matter how many times." Or maybe that's just me, I thought.

The teacher clapped. "Exactly! Clare that's a fantastic description. Way to go." She smiled at me and I smiled back. I blushed and looked down when Eli looked back at me.

I jumped a little when I heard the bell ring and Eli laughed a little. "Jumpy, much?" He smirked. I stood up and blushed again.

"Just tired." I shrugged, starting to walk out. He stopped me.

"Are you okay? I mean, I want publicity for my amazing play and all." He nodded. He was serious, wasn't he? I sighed.

"Right. I'm almost done with my piece." I started to walk out and he stopped me again.

"Get some sleep, okay?" He looked at me. "I don't need you passing out behind me." He smiled-or smirked, I could never tell-and nodded. I smiled a little.

"Thanks. I'll try. Writer's block is keeping me awake at night." I shrugged then walked out.

As I left I could faintly hear him say "I know the feeling" then his footsteps following me out. I walked to my locker and hoped he wouldn't show Imogen the letter. I looked down the hallway at him, at his locker, and bit my lip.

He looked around, making sure no one was watching, then opened the letter. I felt my heart pounding harder and watched his face as he read it.

_Dear Eli Goldsworthy,_

_It's me. Clare. Well, you probably already knew that considering I was planning on giving you this in person. This won't be long, I promise. I couldn't write more than a couple pages without having a breakdown or something. Maybe that's just the insomnia. Anyway, I need to say a few things to you._

_I'm not over you. I thought I was. Jake and I..._

I could see him tensing up. I could tell he was reading about Jake and I. I sighed. It was sad how well I knew Eli. I cleared my throat to stop myself from crying and continued watching him.

_...aren't good together. It was fun in the beginning but he...he lacks the emotional depth and creativity you have. Or had, at least. Ever since you went off your medication you have changed. For the worse. I don't like the new you. I miss the Eli that called me "blue eyes" and always helped me._

_You helped me through the start of my parent troubles. They're fighting has gotten worse, by the way. I can't bring myself to use the headphones you gave me. It hurts too much to use something of yours, be reminded of you, and not being able to call up on the phone to talk about it._

_I didn't know what I was doing when I broke up with you. I was scared, as we already discussed all my feelings. I just...I still love you._

_There, I said it. I, Clare Edwards, still love you Eli Goldsworthy. And Imogen might dress kind of like you and share your crazy but I know you. I know you better than anyone._

_You might have moved on...fine. I'm okay with that. I just needed to write again. And I needed to tell you how I felt. It's better than nothing right? _

_Oh, that reminds me. I'll need another interview with you for the paper. But I'm getting off track..._

_Why did you write a play about us? Maybe it's just your outlet...like this is mine at the moment. I was scared, Eli. Scared for you more than me. You crashed your hearse! I was so afraid I was going to lose you when I heard the news._

_Thankfully, I didn't. Eli, I haven't been sleeping because I've been too busy thinking about you. Thinking about what we could have had. It's funny, when I first listening to that song...what was it called?_

_The one by Adele...Rolling in the Deep. That one. When I first listened to it we were dating, and I kept thinking about how I never wanted to have those thoughts about someone. But I do._

_I don't mean to sound cliché or cheesy but "the scars of your love remind me of us I can't help thinkin' that we almost had it all."..._

I saw him smile a little. I smiled to myself and looked down, grabbing my books for the next class.

_...It's funny how songs can relate so much to our lives, huh? We always listened to music together...Writing and music. That was us. I guess since you...yelled at me it's been more difficult to write._

_I can't seem to find the words anymore. It's like they all ran away before I was able to capture them on paper. It sucks. I just want to stop loving you._

_You've forgotten about me and moved on to Imogen..._

I was reaching for my book when I heard Eli's voice right beside me.

"How could you think I've forgotten about you? Or that I love Imogen? Or any of that?" He looked at me. He seemed genuinely hurt and confused. I looked at him.

"You let her manipulate you..." I said softly. "You're always with her..." I shrugged a little.

"Listen to me. I. Love. You. I love you. Only you. And I hate myself for it sometimes." I looked at him. "Ever since I yelled at you I've been feeling like crap. And I only hang out with Imogen because she's better than being alone."

"But you two seem so hooked on each other." I looked down. He put his hand under my chin and turned my head to look at him. I blinked.

"I'm hooked on you, blue eyes. She stalked me. And you. Both of us. I only hang out with her so she doesn't go ape shit." I laughed a little at the term and smiled wide when he called me the familiar nickname "blue eyes."

"Really? She stalked us?" I raised an eyebrow. He nodded. "Wow..." I looked around then kissed his cheek. "I love you, Eli..."

He smiled and pressed his forehead against mine. "And between you and me." He pulled out a pill bottle. "Bullfrog is making me take them." He shook the bottle. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"I missed you, Eli."

"But I've been here all this tim-" He stopped. "Ohhh. Right." I laughed and kissed him.

"Stop over thinking, Eli." I laughed and hugged him again. We were interrupted by Imogen clearing her throat loudly.

"Clare Edwards." She glared at me.

"Imogen, you need to back off." Eli yelled. "All the problems with me and my feelings for Clare were because of you. You made me stop taking my anti anxiety medication and I almost lost it completely. You made me think Clare was the one manipulating me when it was really you."

I looked at Imogen then Eli. "I'm very sorry, Eli Goldsworthy. I'll be going now." She nodded then walked away.

I looked up at Eli. "Something tells me that won't be the last we see of Imogen Moreno. He laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"She doesn't matter anymore." He smiled, limping as we walked. "Just you. And me." He kissed my cheek. I smiled and looked up at him.

"Who gets to tell Bullfrog?" I laughed.


	3. Stuck like glue

I heard the call waiting sound on my phone and looked at the screen. "Sorry Ali, one sec." I said, pressing the "send" button and answering with a cheery "hello!"

"Hey." I heard Eli's familiar voice on the other end of the phone. I smiled.

"Hey." I replied.

"I have a question for you."

"What is it?" I said, opening my bottle of apple juice.

"How would you like a one on one interview with moi?" I could hear the smile in his voice. I laughed.

"No nervous breakdowns this time?" I said, taking a sip of the apple juice.

"No promises." I laughed. "By the way, I didn't know you liked apple juice." I raised an eyebrow.

"How'd you-"

"Turn around, dumby." He laughed and I turned around, seeing him standing beside a familiar looking hearse. I got up and walked to him, laughing.

"You jerk, you freaked me out." I slapped his arm. "I thought you had some weird sixth sense or something. Or worse, you were hiding under the bench."

"Nah, but I would check for Imogen. Ever since I told her to get lost she's been EVERYWHERE. I even saw her standing outside my house in the rain." He cringed. I laughed.

"I can't say I blame her. You are quite the catch." He chuckled then smirked.

"I know, right? I just have girls chasing me all the time." He wrapped his arms around my waist and smiled.

"That reminds me, when did you get Morty fixed?"

He shrugged. "I've been working on him for a while now. Finally got him completed." He smiled and patted the hood. "I was just taking him for a test drive when I saw you and Ali." He shrugged again.

"Well, I'm very glad. Just don't go crashing him again, got it?" I looked up at him. He half smiled and nodded.

"Will do, Miss Edwards." He chuckled then kissed me. I forgot how to breathe for a moment before kissing back.

It felt like an eternity since we last kissed. I forgot how warm and soft his lips were, how much feeling was behind his kisses. He pulled away and smiled at me. "Come on." He said, grabbing my hand.

"What?" I raised my eyebrow.

"We're going for that one on one interview." He smirked. I raised my eyebrow again. "Not like that. Come on. We're going to the Dot." He got in the hearse and I got in the other side. I looked around and remembered all the things that happened in that car.

"_This is where I killed my girlfriend." He said, looking out the windshield. I felt panic rising inside me._

"_Excuse me?" I looked at him._

"_Last year we had a fight. I guess I said things I shouldn't have..." He looked pained. Deeply pained. I just looked at him. "She was really upset. Took off on her bike in the night. And got hit by a car." He glanced at me for a moment then looked back out the windshield._

_I was relieved, but only for a moment. He was so hurt by losing her. I swallowed hard. "I am so sorry." I didn't know what else to say. He smiled a little, but only a little._

"_Just like that, the best person in my life was gone." I felt a ping of hurt inside me. Was I jealous that he loved her so much? Or just upset that he still cared so much about her. I stayed quiet. "Because of me."_

"_You had no idea..." I furrowed my eyebrows._

"_It's not fair." He looked at me. "Why shouldn't I get to be happy?"_

"Clare!" I jumped, coming out of the memory. "Clare?" I looked over at Eli.

"Sorry...Just...day dreaming." He chuckled.

"Get your head out of the clouds, blue eyes. We're here." He smiled and got out then walked to my door and opened it.

"Thank you." I smiled and got out, kissing his cheek. "Such a gentleman." He chuckled then stopped.

"Oh my god. Shit." He looked at me. "Let's go somewhere else. The Dot is overrated." He said, starting to walk back to the hearse.

"What's wrong?" I looked at him then at a table outside. I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, that is until I saw Jake. "What are you doing here?" I walked over.

"Move along, Clare Edwards." I looked over and saw Imogen. "Jake Martin is mine now."

"Clare come on." Eli walked up, taking my hand in his firmly. "They don't matter anymore."

I looked at him. "You're right." I nodded.

"By the way, where you're standing is where I deflowered Clare." He smirked and walked away, me following along.

"Eli!" I slapped his chest. "Stop telling people that! They're going to start believing you!"

"Isn't that the point, my dear?" He smirked. "Come on, let's just get McDonald's." He laughed.

"Ugh, sometimes I hate you. You know that right?"

"I do now." He smirked and opened my door. I rolled my eyes and got in then waited for him to get in the driver's side.

"Can you believe it? Jake and Imogen." I cringed.

"She has a way of manipulating people anyway she wants. It's not that hard to believe." He shrugged, looking out the windshield as he drove.

"Still. I would think Jake would have a bit more standards than what she classifies as." I shook my head. Eli shrugged.

"It doesn't matter, because the greatest girl in the world is already spoken for." He smiled at me. I laughed and looked at him.

"Since when did you get so cheesy?"

"Since I read that in one of your girly magazines." He laughed and parked.

"I always knew there was something funny about you." I laughed and got out. 

"Clare Edwards, are you implying that I am gay?" He looked at me, making his mock hurt face.

"Why yes, Eli Goldsworthy, I am." I giggled. He walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Well, miss Edwards, I am certainly very straight."

"Prove it." I smiled and bit my lip.

"With pleasure..." He smiled then kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back, forgetting we were in the middle of a sidewalk.

"Get a room!" I heard an old lady yell. I laughed and pulled away from the kiss.

"Hey, I wasn't finished." He smirked, leaning in again. I stopped him.

"After we eat. And I can make my breath smell nice. Come on." I grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the restaurant.

"Ruin all my fun." He laughed and led me inside. I smiled as I looked around.

"I just want a milkshake and fries."

"Chocolate or strawberry?"

"Chocolate."

"Why did I even ask?" He laughed. I smiled up at him as he walked to the counter and ordered.

"Thank you." I smiled as we grabbed our food and walked outside. "You're the best." I kissed his cheek then sat on a bench outside. He sat beside me and smiled.

"I love you, Clare." I looked at him.

"I love you too, Eli." I smiled. He leaned over and kissed my cheek and I laughed.

"I missed you, blue eyes."

"I missed you, too." I kissed him. He smiled against my lips. I pulled away and eat a fry. "I think they just re-fry old fries." I said, looking at a fry I was holding.

"They're still delicious." He said, eating one and chewing loudly. "Mmm." He smirked. I laughed.

"Still." He shook his head.

"Maybe after the play you can do an editorial on fast food fries."

"I can see the head line now. Fast Food:How fast is too fast?" He laughed. "You know...you weren't the only one with writer's block..." I looked down.

"Really?" He looked at me.

"Well, writer's block, insomnia, and annoying best friend." I shrugged. He smiled a little.

"Well I guess we can both get back to writing—and sleeping—again." I smiled at him.

"Thank goodness." I hugged him tightly. He paused for a moment then hugged back.

"I forgot what that felt like." He laughed a little. I smiled.

"Me too." I closed my eyes and held onto him.

"You saved me, Clare." He whispered. I teared up and held onto him tighter. "Thank you." He whispered. I swallowed hard and felt the tears falling down my cheeks and onto his jacket.

"Don't mention it." I laughed a little. He pressed a kiss my forehead and I looked up into his eyes.

"Please...don't leave me again." He looked at me, tearing starting to form.

"I won't." I wiped a tear away with my thumb. "You're stuck with me." He laughed. I smiled at him again.

"I'm perfectly okay with that." He kissed my cheek. I smiled and bit my lip.

"I love you, Eli Goldsworthy. So very much."


End file.
